


Valentine's not meant for you

by heiwajaeger



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Raijin Days, Renaishizaya, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiwajaeger/pseuds/heiwajaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo isn't quite fond of this lovey dovey festivity, but who can blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's not meant for you

Never in his life has Shizuo ever felt this absolutely exhausted before.

This was, unfortunately, his second year attending Raijin’s high school. To be more specific, this was his second Valentine’s year attending Raijin’s high school, so he knew what was about to come today. A hoard of girls laughing and whispering things, heart-shaped balloons hanging in the corridors, pink letters flying in every direction and, sure enough, Shinra talking his ear off about this ‘not-quite-yet girlfriend waiting for him at home. Well, almost. She still hasn’t reciprocated his feelings but, oh, with the things he has prepared for her, he is sure she is about to-‘

Shizuo really, really, **really** couldn’t care less. And he had half the day to go through.  

He hated Valentine’s Day. 

He loathed it.

Of course, not as much as he despised the fucking flea, who always proved to be even more annoying than usual in that day. Which was, let him tell you, to say _a lot_. 

He’d been running the entire goddamn morning, looking for Shizuo, and always with one or two girls beside him, all bright eyes and dopey smiles and trembling hands, wishing to give Izaya their letters, to just prove him how much they absolutely adored him, how they-

Shizuo could throw up. He still hasn’t discarded it, in fact. Maybe in the bathroom he could be alone, and wouldn’t have to see that smug face looking at him, speaking loud so he would listen (when was Shizuo not listening to him, anyway?), and wouldn’t have to see how all those stupid, useless, beautiful girls could just get close to Izaya and talk to him. Even though Izaya was wearing that sardonic smile. How the hell could they not see that he wasn’t even _really_ smiling? That he was just pretending to listen to them so Shizuo would be jealous of him for having a lot of girls?

And just how fucking blind could Izaya be?

Shizuo wanted to be home. Now. Maybe he could just skip the rest of the classes and smoke a cigarette and punch something.

He sighed. At least he had lost Shinra, so he could be in silence. 

“Ummmh… Heiwajima-san?”

Or maybe not.

He turned around, fully expecting to see some poor scared girl, just to tell him he was blocking the way or something. (Really, he was just pacing the hall and fuming, maybe growling a few ‘fucking stupid day’ or ‘with that fucking stupid goddamn _louse’_ , but he didn’t think that would bother anyone).

What he didn’t expect, however, was to see a blushing girl staring at the floor.

“Uuuh... yeah?”

The girl suddenly inhaled and, very determinedly, stared at him. 

“I…! I’m Kahito Saiko, from 2-3! I’d like to give you this, so please accept it!”

The girl practically shoved a letter in Shizuo’s very astounded face, then promptly turned around and run away. 

What the _fuck_.

He had never seen this girl before. Not that he could remember, at least. And he didn’t do well with girls. Well, he didn’t do well with people in general, but that was okay, he didn’t have to talk to anyone. (Most of the time, at least. They were all too scared of the big blonde guy to even consider tell him _something_ , so he didn’t have to bother with that bullshit).

So, when he turned the letter around and saw his name in a very pristine calligraphy, he didn’t know how to react. 

Luckily (or not) for him, he didn’t _had_ to.

“What was that, Shizu-chan? Did you manage to scare that girl so much she felt forced to give you something today so that you didn’t have to kill her?”

Shizuo inhaled very, very deeply. He asked why, for god’s sake, _why_ him. He also wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. Unfortunately for him, the physical laws didn’t permit it. 

_Just fucking dandy._

He probably didn’t sense the damn flea because he was too caught up in _whatever the hell_ was what had happened with the girl. That, however, didn’t change the fact that Izaya had probably seen everything.

His stupid high-pitched laugh proved him right. 

“I mean… that was funny and all, but you could at least have thanked her or, I don’t know, said _something_! Poor little girl must have been thinking all day what to say to dear scary Shizu-chan, just for you to not say anything at all!”

Shizuo, very slowly, turned around (and even _him_ could feel the heat in his cheeks, jesus _fuck_ ) and just glared at Izaya, who was wearing the most shit-eating grin he had ever seen him wear in all these years. 

He should make him swallow the damn letter. He should just punch him in the goddamn face and slam him against the goddamn wall and just kiss that goddamn-

_For the love of god, Shizuo, **stop** right there._

Instead of all of that, and because he didn’t particularly felt in the need to get detention another week _again_ , he said:

“What do you care, huh? So, what? You can be getting every single fucking letter from every single fucking girl in this building but I can’t? I’m not in the mood. Leave me alone.”

This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say, because it made Izaya’s face to light up like a Christmas’s tree.

“Ah, Shizu-chan, but you see… A monster like you shouldn’t trick a little girl into believing that you can love her back! There’s nothing human enough in you for that!”

While saying this, he started getting close to Shizuo, who was feeling tenser with every passing second.

“Also, and dare I say it… that sounded an awfully lot like you were jealous, Shizu-chan. Is that even possible? Were you that attentive to how many letters I got today?”

Izaya smiled. Big. Bright. Gorgeous. 

_ ‘Asshole’ _ , Shizuo very helpfully supplied his own useless mind.

“You make it sound like you weren’t the one screaming to every single living person passing by that you got, what, twenty? Thirty letters?”

Izaya got closer.

“Actually, thirty-five so far! A shame, this time last year I already had forty.” He feigned disappointment, tilting his head and frowning, as if it was something he just couldn’t wrap his mind around. 

Shizuo snorted. 

“Like I care. Just get lost, flea. As I said, I’m not in the mood. Leave me alone”.

He turned around, fully intending in not fighting. He felt quite pathetic, to be honest, just being made laugh of by the person he lov- _ **hated**_ the most in this entire universe. He didn’t need this today. Or ever, for that matter, but well. You can’t always get what you want. 

Even if what you want is the biggest living asshole on earth. 

He started walking, looking at the letter (what was the girl’s name again? Maybe he should tell her something. He could start by reading the letter, at least), but couldn’t even take three steps when he suddenly saw Izaya standing in front of him.

“Uhh…”

“Well?” Izaya inquired. He was smirking again, but there was something dark and tense about it. “What are you going to tell poor Saiko-chan?”

Shizuo stared at him. He really, honestly just wanted to leave. Normally, when they were in the hall like this with all the teachers around them, Izaya would just tease him a little and then leave. Why was he being so persistent today? Was he already bored of all the girls?

“What the fuck do you care? I told you to get lost. Go accept the rest of your fans’ letters or something.”

But Izaya didn’t move. 

“Ah, I see… So you’re thinking about it, aren’t you? You think Saiko-chan loves Shizu-chan so much she will accept all your strength and brutality and stupidity, don’t you?” He wasn’t smiling anymore. “But you see, Shizu-chan…! A brute like you should never, ever degrade itself to love a human! That’s my job, after all.”

He took a step again. Shizuo was suffocating. What was today with him, anyway? He was way too close now. The smell of Izaya got stronger, that disgusting, sweet, spicy, intoxicating smell, and he couldn’t even see anything anymore besides his black hair, and his red, bright, malicious eyes and his pink mouth and his sharp teeth and-

He was practically touching him. His nose was brushing Shizuo’s, and he spoke very low and clearly:

“So, _Shizuo_ , I hope you bear in mind… that you’re only mine.”

He stared at him for another few seconds. Shizuo audibly gulped, but just stared back at him. He couldn’t do anything. He wanted to punch him in that pretty face of his. To scream at him. To kiss him. To hold him. To just- fucking do **something** to him. But he did nothing. 

He then felt Izaya’s hand in his abdomen, caressing him through his shirt, mocking Shizuo with that infuriating smirk, and he still could do nothing but stare. 

Izaya’s mouth got closer to his ear, and while his hand kept just barely touching him, getting lower, he whispered:

“Don’t you ever _dare_ be someone else’s, Shizu-chan.”

Suddenly, he took Shizuo’s letter from his hands and, blowing him a kiss, started running, all the while laughing like the psycho he was. 

Shizuo blinked once, twice, and just stood there, staring at the hall, feeling all the heat that had been previously in his neck going down his body. 

_Yes_ , he thought, _I should have just fucking left._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writting a fic so if you see any mistakes please do tell me and thank you for reading!  
> also i feel like this should have been way more fluffy but apparently i cant do that so sorry


End file.
